TRADUCCIÓN The Enslavement of a Hero
by TomieSarcasm
Summary: El hechizo de Voldemort convierte a Snape en el esclavo de Potter. Ambos hombres matan a Lord Voldemort y se vuelven celebridades durante la guerra. La historia no-sexual se centra en los personajes. Snape sufre humillación, debido a su actitud y las exigencias de su nuevo estatus. Los dos deben trabajar juntos. Severus desprecia la pérdida de control, y Harry odia el poder.


Esta es una** traducción** hecha por mi (Por la cual me eh quedado unas cuantas noches sin dormir) de uno de los Fanfiction que me han llamado la atención, me ha parecido peculiar, y quise compartirlo con vosotros, mas abajo os dejo el link de la historia en Ingles, espero que la disfrutéis tanto como lo eh hecho yo, el próximo capitulo traducido lo subiré en una semana a mas tardar, ya que mis responsabilidades en la secundaria no me permiten tenerlo antes terminado. Si veis errores o horrores de ortografía hacedlo saber.

Autor: Lorteck

s/9207082/1/Enslavement-of-a-Hero

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**¡Advertencia!** Esta historia es sobre esclavitud mágica forzada, la atención principal se centra en la humillación que se extiende a lo largo de la nueva vida de Snape, y como Potter y sus amigos le apoyan. Es una historia sobre la amistad y no tiene nada que ver con el sexo.

¡Disfrútenlo!

** The Enslavement**

El señor oscuro escogió esta noche para llamar a sus seguidores, porque él deseaba probar una nueva poción en ellos. '¿Por qué no eh oído sobre esto?' Observe curiosamente cuando él llamaba a cada mortífago, y él o ella bebían la poción mientras Voldemort miraba dentro de sus mentes. '¿Eso podría afectarme?' Estaba por averiguarlo, cuando dijo mi nombre yo rápidamente caí sobre mis rodillas ante él. Vacilar significaba la muerte, y ahí no había tiempo para estudiar la poción que se acercaba antes de bebérmela. Con una profunda y clara voz yo escuche que decía, 'Mira mis ojos' mi mirada se encontró con la suya, y lo sentí usar Legeremacia. Esto no me preocupaba, hasta que sentí mis escudos de Oclumancia fallar. Ellos se disolvieron fácilmente ante él, y el Señor Oscuro invadió mi mente.

Voldemort levanto la varita de sauco arriba de su cabeza y miro hacia mí con ira. 'Severus Snape, mi maestro de pociones más confiable, y un miembro leal de mi circulo interno, no es más que un espía.' Los mortifagos me miraron con enojo y desenfundaron sus varitas. Pude sentir la mirada cínica de Lucius Malfoy, y supe que la muerte estaba por llevarme. La voz del Señor Oscuro se suavizo en un tono frio e inquietante cuando volvió a hablar. 'No todo está perdido, cuando tienes mucha información sobre Harry Potter'.

Él se detuvo por un momento y se dirigió a sus mortifagos 'Nadie lo lastimara.' Yo asumí que ellos entendieron esta orden y continúo explicando. 'Sí, yo puedo ver muchas razones para que te quedes conmigo pero has perdido mi confianza' él me sonrío perversamente 'Que no es motivo de preocupación' El no busco mi muerte. Esto me sorprendió, y entonces yo intente ver dentro de su mente. Sus barreras me mantuvieron fuera pero me di cuenta 'El Niño Que Vivió' ¡Esa es la última persona que quería que presenciara esto! Diviértete Potter, cuando mires a tu odiado profesor de pociones sufrir.

Fulmine con la mirada a Voldemort, y me preocupe por lo que tenía planeado para mí. Él lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeo maniáticamente mientras se jactaba, '¡Los textos antiguos que Slytherin dejo en la cámara de los secretos, serán de gran utilidad! Yo planeaba lanzar pronto este hechizo en el ministerio, pero esta noche lo probare. Snape, tu puedes considerarlo un honor, el convertirte en el primero de mi servidumbre de esclavos.' Yo no sabía de ningún hechizo, que ligara a alguien a la esclavitud, y mire arriba para obtener más información. El me miro desde arriba, y levanto la varita de sauco sobre su cabeza cuando grito aireadamente para que todos le escuchasen, '¡La magia de la Varita de Sauco tiene la fuerza para lanzar este hechizo el cual te unirá a mí para toda la eternidad! No hay nada que pueda romperlo, y pronto tú te convertirás en el sirviente de confianza que siempre pretendiste ser.' Caí sobre mis manos delante de él, y lo escuche cuando el lanzo **'Sclavus Sempiternus Mortem Obire' **

Una magia poderosa broto dentro de mi pecho, y me lanzo hacia el suelo en una postura aun más sumisa de la que estaba sosteniendo. Mi frente toco el duro suelo, y mis piernas se doblaron hacia atrás ante el hombre. La suciedad enturbio mi visión, pero mis odios detectaron el sonido de su risa triunfante. Su hechizo había funcionado. La magia me forzó para que me quedase en el suelo, y mi cuerpo se retorcía por la experiencia. Una sensación de fluido caliente se esparció por mis piernas y a través de mis brazos. Al principio, mis pensamientos se llenaron de temor, hasta que comprendí que este calor se origino en mi pecho y eventualmente cubrió mi cuerpo entero. La magia me lleno por completo, y tomo control de mi ser.

Muchos ojos me taladraban, cuando la transformación tomo lugar. De repente, sentí una sacudida eléctrica que empezó en mis dedos, y una punzada en mi cabeza. Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente, y note la iluminación que irradiaba de mi cuerpo. Entonces se detuvo. La oscuridad prevaleció entre los mortifagos, y pude oír la voz del Señor Oscuro decir, 'Esta hecho. Severus, te ordeno que me digas lo que el chico ha planeado.' Comenzó tentativamente Voldemort, pero aunque parezca extraño, no me sentí obligado a decírselo como paso antes cuando el lanzo el hechizo.

'¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a él tu mismo?' demando Potter con ira. Mi cabeza giro alrededor en su dirección, y note que él no había venido solo. Los de la orden llegaron con él, y ellos inmediatamente comenzaron a atacar a los mortifagos. Potter arremetió contra el Señor Oscuro, y lanzo unos cuantos hechizos protectores sobre el mismo.

Voldemort se carcajeo echando su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando observo a Potter. Caminando hacia el dijo 'El niño que vivió' y me pasó por un lado mientras yo luchaba con los últimos vestigios de magia y trate de levantarme. Pero no pude. Mi cuerpo me permitió girar para observar a los dos oponentes, pero me obligaba a quedarme en esa sumisa posición en el piso. El Señor Oscuro intento levantarme para ayudarlo en esta pelea. Yo era incapaz de moverme, porque la magia no me dejaba. ¿La había cagado? ¿Qué me hizo él a mi?

Cuando Potter me noto, en una voz apresurada grito '¡Snape, córrete-del-camino!' ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo se atreve ese niño insolente a decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ¡Ese pequeño arrogante gilipollas no es mejor que lo que su padre fue! ¡Cómo se atrevía él a ordenarme a mí como si fuera un niño! ¿Quién se cree que es? Una dolorosa sensación lleno mi cabeza, y yo asumí que esa potente energía mágica provenía del Señor Oscuro. Me levante rápidamente, y me moví hacia atrás luego del aviso de Potter. La dolorosa sensación se desvaneció casi inmediatamente.

Voldemort no perdió tiempo en lanzar un hechizo **'Avada Kedavra' **Potter se agacho en el último segundo, y el rayo verde paso rozando su oreja izquierda. El Señor Oscuro gruño en frustración, y intento lanzar otro hechizo a Potter. El muchacho salto a la derecha y evito fácilmente el maleficio que le había lanzado.

Voldemort dejo de jugar alrededor, y rápidamente disparo una maldición **'Avada Kedavra'**. Harry intento eludir las luces verdes que se dirigían a él, pero una perforo su chaqueta muggle. Esto dejo un gran hoyo en la prenda, y eso distrajo brevemente a Potter quien preocupado miro hacia abajo. El alivio se mostraba fácilmente en su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de que la maldición había fallado. Potter lanzo un hechizo que yo nunca había oído, y una reluciente luz apareció ante él en la forma de un disco.

El joven acusado del Señor Oscuro continúo lanzando hechizos contra él. Potter sostuvo algo en su mano, y uno de los hechizos reboto y se reflejo en Nagini. La gran serpiente chillo en un fuerte siseo, y golpeo violentamente alrededor. Luego de unos pocos segundos, La bestia aterrizo con un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, y quedo inmóvil. Voldemort miro impúdicamente a Potter y luego dijo, 'Tal vez has matado a mi mascota, pero necesitaras mucho más para poder dañarme. ¡Vamos niño, atácame si es que te atreves!'

Los mire con estupor pero Harry no tenía tiempo para detener a Voldemort de que continúe su asalto. Potter lanzo otro hechizo, y nuevamente vi que pasaba lo mismo. ¿Sería posible para el brillar aún más? Potter grito furiosamente. '¡Voldemort, esta noche tu morirás por los crímenes que cometiste!'Harry limpio el sudor de su frente que había surgido durante la batalla contra El Señor Oscuro.

Voldemort fácilmente evadió el maleficio reflejado que le habían lanzado, y riendo le dijo a Potter, 'Muchacho tonto, necesitas mucha más practica si es que deseas ser mejor que yo.' El lazo mágico me dijo que tenía que proteger a mi maestro, pero no podía acercarme a la pelea. Esto era algo que tendría que pensar más tarde. Instintivamente retire mi varita y lance la maldición, obligado, **'Petrificus Totalus'**

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Voldemort envió un rayo verde de luz ha Potter, quien empujo los brazos hacia arriba, logrando reflejarla con su brillante energía en forma de disco. Mi maleficio causo que el Señor Oscuro quedara petrificado, y el fue incapaz de evadir el rayo que reboto del escudo de Potter. Yo observe como el rayo de energía verde golpeaba en los ojos como platos de Voldemort. Su boca se abrió furiosamente y entonces el grito, '¡Snape!' El señor Oscuro murió con mi nombre en sus labios.

La muerte de Voldemort finalizo toda pelea, entonces, los demás mortifagos huyeron en la noche. Todos los que quedaban pertenecían a 'La orden del Fénix'. Permanecimos en silencio y nadie se movió mientras contemplamos el caos antes que nosotros. Potter miro en mi dirección y cargado de ira saco su varita hacia afuera. Ese tonto niño era tan impetuoso, fácilmente pude disparar un 'Petrificus Totalus' en su dirección. Él lo evito, pero antes que nada pueda suceder, un súbito e intenso dolor sacudió mi cuerpo. Eso fue mucho peor que una maldición Cruciatus, me encontré a mi mismo completamente paralizado e incapaz de moverme. Caí, retorciéndome en el suelo, y sentí un liquido emanar de mi nariz. Mi cabeza se sentía lista para explotar. ¿Qué es lo que hizo Potter en mi? Lo escuche por el Señor Oscuro, y el luchaba algo lejos del cuerpo. Supuse que era la varita de Saúco, como Potter tenía poca necesidad de más dinero.

Weasley y Granger me tomaron firmemente, cuando Harry instruyo, 'Llévenlo a la Madriguera, quiero interrogarlo personalmente al capullo traidor' ¡No!, quise gritar, pero era incapaz de hablar. No podía ver, porque mis ojos se mantenían firmemente apretados debido al intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo. Esto sacudió mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que Molly and Arthur Weasley nos sostuvieron firmemente mientras ellos usaban la Aparición para llevarnos a la Madriguera. Yo apenas podía distinguir algo de los sonidos a mí alrededor, cuando el dolor invadió mi mente. ¿Cuál fue la maldición que lanzo Potter? Mis escudos eran inútiles contra él.

Arthur fue el primero en hablar, cuando el menciono, 'Tiene sangre brotando de su boca y su nariz' Esto no me sorprendió, por la intensa presión en mi cabeza. Algo frio se presiono contra mi nariz y ellos aplicaron un paño en mi cara. A pesar de su tierna administración, el simple toque se sentía como lava fundida contra mi piel. ¿Por qué este dolor no se iba? Ya no creía que esto era algo que Potter pudiera gestionar, y empecé a preguntarme si esto no era debido al hechizo de Voldemort.

De pronto escuche el 'Pop' de otra aparición, y alguien bruscamente apretó mi cabeza entre las palmas de sus manos. Escuche el siseo de Potter cuando el ordeno, 'Snape, abre tus malditos ojos y déjame ver tus traicioneros pensamientos' El dolor se desvaneció al toque de Potter, y abrí los ojos ampliamente mirándolo en estado de shock. Mire dentro de él, y sentí una repentina sensación mágica pasar de mi hacia él. La iluminación anterior de mi cuerpo, nos rodeo a ambos, y sentí nuestras vidas en una manera que nunca sospeche. Todos empezaron a mirarnos, y mediante la magia quede unido a él.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente temeros cuando comprendí que Potter era mi maestro. Mis escudos mentales estaban firmemente en su lugar, pero se sentía mal mantenerlos. Potter uso Legeremancia en mí e inmediatamente deja de usar Oclumancia. Sentí su sorpresa, pero no era nada comparado conmigo mismo. Sentí otra oleada de dolor cuando intente poner mis escudos de nuevo y me retorcí al sentir una intensa presión en mi cabeza. Deje de intentarlo y el dolor se fue inmediatamente.

El reviso mi cabeza por un largo periodo de tiempo, mientras veía curiosamente mis pensamientos. Sus manos me liberaron, y el parecía más amable en cuanto me devolvió hacia el piso. 'Necesitamos un Pensadero' informo Potter a los demás. El nunca menciono el lazo mágico entre nosotros, y me pregunte si es que el ignorante lo había notado.

Arthur fue el primero en hablar y menciono que debía ir al ministerio. Se fue rápidamente y yo pude sentir las miradas encolerizadas en mi persona de todos los que estaban cerca de mí en aquella habitación. Con un poco de esfuerzo, logre erigirme en toda mi longitud, y admiraría a quien se atreviera a acercarse. Sentí un fuerte impulso por inclinarme hacia Potter, y supe que era ese lanzo infernal. El dolor en mi cabeza empezó como un dolor sordo, pero lo ignore deliberadamente. En una voz fría y iracunda logre burlarme del arrogante cretino '¿Debo suponer que esto significa que intentaras enviarme a Azkaban?'

Las palmas de mis manos presionaron fuertemente mis sienes, porque mi cerebro de pronto se sintió cerca a explotar. Caí sobre mis rodillas por el intenso dolor, pero pude reconocer que era el lazo mágico entre nosotros dos. Me rehusaba a someterme ante mi maestro, y entonces, irrespetuosamente le desafié. El dolor se negaba a irse, hasta que Harry coloco una mano en mi cabeza. La sensación se desvaneció, pero no me atreví a mirarlo mientras yo miraba fijamente hacia el suelo. 'Potter. Comencé a decir cuando un dolor sordo retorno a mi cabeza, haciendo que emitiese una mueca de dolor. Sabía que era lo que el lazo deseaba que hiciera, pero prefería morir antes de someterme a ese imbécil pretencioso. Me di cuenta de que mi vida estaba realmente terminada, y jadeé silenciosamente en la derrota, 'No te traicione'.

Potter inhalo profundamente, pero él no podía ver qué era lo que había hecho para que yo mirara fijamente al piso. 'Profesor Snape,' dijo, y me estremecí cuando un dolor agudo retumbo dentro de mi cabeza. Se desvaneció rápidamente en cuanto sentí sus manos acariciar suavemente mi cabello, ya que él había notado mi reacción. Él me llamo, 'Señor', y una vez más, me estremecí de dolor. Su voz se suavizo en cuanto ordeno, 'Míreme'. Clave mi mirada en él, y uso Legeremancia contra mí. Potter me obligo a soportar más sufrimiento en cuanto se volvió a dirigir a mí como, 'Profesor'. Intento unos términos más de respeto, y cada uno me causo un choque doloroso. Potter percibió esto, y entonces intento otras palabras como, Esclavo, Severus y Snape. Cada una de esas paso sin dolor.

Potter se dirigió a la mesa de la cocina, y movió una de las sillas hacia el centro de la habitación. Él señalo la silla con una de sus manos y ordeno, 'Snape, siéntate y estate callado'. Él se merecía una rápida replica por esa arrogante actitud, pero eso no fue lo que mi cuerpo hizo. Lentamente me levante del suelo, realice una reverencia ante él antes de que me encontrara obedientemente caminando hacia la silla y sentándome como él había instruido. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Granger jadeo audiblemente cuando miro mis acciones, y se devolvió hacia Potter preguntando, '¿Cómo se convirtió él en tu esclavo? ¿Acaso no dijiste que Voldemort lanzó eso en el mismo?' Mis ojos se cerraron por propia voluntad, cuando vergonzosamente se enrojecieron mis mejillas. La magia creció más poderosa, y supe que la pregunta de Granger era la respuesta a mi situación concurrente. No me atreví a levantar la vista, me encontré incapaz de enfrentar a los que ahora me miraban.

En la sala se asentó un silencio absoluto mientras todos miraban al mortifago traidor ante ellos, quien de pronto se había convertido en el esclavo de Harry Potter. Sentí su ira, pero nadie dijo nada hasta que Arthur Weasley regreso varios minutos después. Por lo menos ya no tenía que soportar ningún dolor. Mire hacia arriba y note Pensadero. Potter tenía que estar loco si pensaba que compartiría mis pensamientos voluntariamente. Él coloco el Pensadero en la mesa, y me dio mi varita cuando demando, 'Pon tus memorias en el Pensadero. ¡Quiero saber porque mataste a Dumbledore!'

Me estremecí al notar la furia en su voz, y le mire furiosamente desde mi posición. El arrogante mocoso otra vez deseando ver mis memorias sin mi consentimiento. Me cruce de brazos e intente ignorar su orden, pero ese vinculo sangriento insistía en que cumpliese. Me mofe de Potter, y entonces sentí el dolor retornar y rápidamente intensificarse dentro de mi cabeza. No podía ignorar su orden.

Desesperadamente quería que ellos supieran la verdad, pero odiaba la idead de que otros vieran mis memorias. Más pensamientos invadieron mi interior, pero no tenia elección. No quería llamarlo Maestro, así que mantuve mi boca cerrada, en cambio asentí con mi cabeza. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de la varita ofrecida y junte mis recuerdos de mi conversación con Dumbledore. Mire vergonzosamente al suelo, ya que todos estaban mirando dentro del Pensadero e invadiendo mi privacidad. Otros miembros de la orden aparecieron dentro de la sala, incluyendo a Minerva McGonagall. Furiosamente guarde mis lágrimas, mientras la mortificación crecía.

La _Orden del Fénix_ se entero de la muerte inminente de Dumbledore a través de la maldición, y que deseaba que yo tomara su vida en lugar de Draco. Ellos escucharon sobre su plan de mantener al joven inocente, y comprendieron que él no tenía intención de luchar ya que su muerte estaba cerca. Este fue su último sacrificio. Mi lengua y el interior de mi mejilla comenzaron a sangrar en mi intento de retener las lágrimas. Con una fuerte respiración, furiosamente mire hacia el suelo.

La voz de Potter se suavizo, y no me hablo en un tono iracundo en cuanto dijo, 'Severus, mírame.' No quería hacerlo, entonces mantuve mi mirada en el suelo y el dolor en mi cabeza comenzó a aumentar. Lentamente concentre mi atención en él y le mire a los ojos. El dolor se desvaneció, y comencé a meditar que tipo de poción podría necesitar para anular los efectos del vínculo. ¿Era eso una sonrisa en su cara? ¡Apuesto a que el estaba disfrutando viendo la caída de su profesor más odiado! Hablando en una suave voz, él menciono, 'Snape, eres un héroe de guerra. Tu cuerpo enlazado a Voldemort no tenía sentido, pero ahora lo entiendo. Tu siempre estuviste de nuestro lado, y no podría haberlo vencido sin ti.' Se detuvo unos instantes antes de preguntar, '¿Por qué te convertiste en mi esclavo, en lugar de Voldemort?'.

Su estupidez no me desconcertó, cuando se giraron hacia Potter con consternación. Granger ya les había comunicado, pero fallaron totalmente en comprender la situación. No era sorprendente que él hubiera entendido lo que sucedió, ya que también sintió la unión mágica entre nosotros. El vinculo mágico deseaba que le respondiera, pero no tenía idea de que decir. 'No lo sé,' trate, y sentí el dolor crecer en mi mente. Se detuvo cuando dije la palabra, 'Maestro'. ¡Mi vida estaba arruinada! Mire alrededor y pude divisar muchos ojos llorosos, Molly y Granger tenían lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. McGonagall también tenía lagrimas goteando por su barbilla, y entonces, pude sentir muchos cuerpos presionándose contra mí con brazos rodeándome.

La atmosfera se adjudico de manera dramática, y los demás intentaron consolarme con abrazos cariñosos. Lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando Ron Weasley y Molly me abrazaron, pensé que me odiarían luego de la muerte de Fred. En su lugar, ellos me dieron la bienvenida a la Familia. Pese a la esclavitud, me encontré a mi mismo sonriendo cuando obtuve su perdón. El ruido de varias apariciones de cinco Aurores entrando en la habitación con Kingsley Shacklebolt. Potter se puso delante de mí, y mi familia rodeo la silla en cuanto los Aurores comenzaron a acercarse, 'Aléjense del Mortifago, él está bajo arresto.'

Mire venenosamente al hombre el cual maliciosamente cuestiono, 'Alguna vez te importo la verdad, o es algo que lo concierne luego de la muerte.' Potter me miro, y me encontré evitando su mirada, observando vergonzosamente hacia el suelo. Los aurores intentaron parecer intimidantes cuando siguieron avanzando lentamente. Oí sus pisadas tranquilas y me pregunte si la esclavitud era peor que Azkaban.

Fue Arthur el que hablo en una autoritaria voz, 'Shacklebolt, hay mucha más historia que lo que he oído en el Ministerio. Severus Snape es un héroe de guerra y él sigue siendo un espía leal para la Orden.' Mire hacia arriba luego de sus palabras, y vi la duda en los rostros de los Aurores, pero Shacklebolt al ser un miembro de la Orden parecía más abierto a escuchar. Arthur lo dirigió al Pensadero, y ahora lo tenía a él y a cinco completes extraños invadiendo mis memorias privadas. ¡Podría matar a Potter! Un ligero dolor en mi cabeza y pude comprender que tales pensamientos no eran aceptables. Afortunadamente, apareció solo como una advertencia ya que se desvaneció rápida e inmediatamente. Mis pensamientos me mataran algún día.

El alto ministro africano me dio una sonrisa llena de calidez, y entonces el lentamente comenzó a aplaudir. En cuestión de segundos, todos en la habitación se le unieron, por mis aportes a la muerte de Voldemort. Hablo en una aterciopelada y tranquila voz, 'El mundo sabrá de su heroísmo, Profesor Snape. Tengo intención de limpiar el ministerio, y usted nunca temerá los crímenes de su pasado. Magos y Brujas honraran el nombre de Harry y el suyo, como los dos que llevaron abajo a Lord Voldemort' Los aurores que lo acompañaban estuvieron de acuerdo. Se dirigió hacia mí antes de desaparecer, 'Se lo diremos a la prensa.'

Se fueron antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, y todas las miradas se fijaron en mí. Potter observo a McGonagall e inquirió '¿Qué sabe usted sobre hechizos vinculantes o maldiciones de esclavitud?'Minerva pareció un poco perdida, como cuando todo iba bien antes de tiempo. Todos miramos curiosamente hacia Granger, y vimos como se puso nerviosa ante nuestras miradas. Aparentemente, ella tampoco tenía alguna pista.

Sin mirar a Potter, entorne mi mirada hacia McGonagall y explique, 'Lord Voldemort encontró el hechizo en los antiguos textos de la Cámara de los Secretos. Asumo que él tenía intención de usarlo en muchas personas, pero yo fui el primero.' Sostuve mi respiración en cuanto un dolor sordo ataco mi cabeza, pero no pude reconocerlo. Tendría que vivir con esto, ¡Porque me rehusó a llamarlo Maestro! El dolor se incremento, y en ese momento sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

Mis ojos se entornaron para mirar a quien le pertenecía, y note que era Potter. El hablo tranquilamente, 'Severus, no siento el dolor, pero puedo sentir la intensidad con la cual sucede. El vinculo entre nosotros me permite ver lo que estas sintiendo.' Me sentí vulnerable, y me pregunte si es que se podría ponerse peor. Mi mirada retorno hacia el piso cuando su mano gentilmente descanso sobre mi cabeza, y el dolor se fue.

Esa noche descubrí otra mutación del vinculo la cual me horrorizo más que la esclavitud en sí, y esto fue la perdida de mi habilidad mágica. Agite mi varita sobre la cama, y nada sucedió. La sacudí sobre mi ropa y estas permanecieron en su lugar. La varita se negaba a encenderse. ¿Habría perdido mi magia?

¿Reviews? C:


End file.
